


The Final Mutiny

by ninjamonkey73



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjamonkey73/pseuds/ninjamonkey73
Summary: “You’ll have to forgive me if I skip the foreplay. We’ve got a mutiny to get back to crushing.”
Relationships: Lee "Apollo" Adama/Kara "Starbuck" Thrace
Kudos: 26





	The Final Mutiny

In the back of his adrenalin-addled brain, Lee knew they needed to keep heading toward the CIC to take back the ship. Running along the corridor with Kara leading the way, however, all Lee could focus on was Kara’s ass and the way her sudden kiss two turns back had shot straight to his groin. Gunfire echoed around the next corner and he quickened his pace to catch up to her. An open hatch caught his eye and without any further thought, Lee grabbed Kara by both arms and shoved her into the storage closet.

“What the frak are you doing, Lee?” she whispered, trying not to attract the attention of the nearby skirmishers.

“Taking what I want for a change.” He pushed the hatch shut with his foot and pulled her into a passionate but brief kiss before starting to unfasten his pants. “You’ll have to forgive me if I skip the foreplay. We’ve got a mutiny to get back to crushing.”

Kara tilted her head and furrowed her brow, the hint of a smirk playing at the corners of her mouth. She was clearly unsure what to make of Lee’s actions. “Lee.”

“Sh,” he hissed, silencing her with a finger to her lips as he kicked his dress shoes off into the corner of the small closet. “Maybe things will calm down out there and we’ll have an easier trip to the CIC. For once, Kara, just shut up and get naked.”

His pants and briefs fell to the deck with one quick push, a dull thud echoing in the small room when his belt buckle met the metal at his feet. He looked up to find Kara still standing with a puzzled smirk on her face and huffed, “Gods, Kara. You never could take an order.”

In two strides, he had her belt buckle in both hands, his momentum driving her shoulders back into the wall. He tugged hard, freeing the clasp, and pulling the belt loose so he could release the button and unzip the fly. His hands slid down into the back of her panties, cupping her ass and giving a firm squeeze before continuing down the backs of her legs, pants and panties in tow. On his way down, he nipped at an exposed inner thigh, teeth grazing the sensitive skin.

Kara moaned and threaded her hands into his hair. “Frak.”

Once he had slowly dragged the pants to her ankles, he rushed to undo the laces on her boots and chucked them aside, tossing her pants back to lay with his own, out of the way. Her hands were still fisted in his hair when he turned his face up to her. She stared down at him, slack-jawed and wide-eyed with arousal. With a brief wolfish grin, Lee rose up on his knees and grabbed her ass with both hands before sliding his tongue between her folds, swirling it mercilessly hard against her clit. Her grip on his hair turned painful, and he shot to his feet, crowding her back against the wall, his erection trapped between them.

“Enough foreplay,” he breathed before running both hands into her hair and pulling her to him for a bruising kiss.

Kara’s hands fell from his hair, landing awkwardly on his chest. He’d left her little room to move, so she simply grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt and returned his kiss with all the ardor she could muster. When they broke for air, she pushed him back to fumble with the buttons of his crisp, white shirt, needing to feel his bare skin beneath her fingertips.

His hands roamed down her sides, slowly exploring the contours of her body. As she undid the last button on his shirt and pushed it back off of his shoulders, he reached the bottom of her tanks. Roughly, he pushed both shirts and her bra up past her chest, not bothering to finish the motion and remove them. With a low growl, Lee slid both hands under her arms and hoisted her up the wall high enough that he could bow his head slightly and swirl his tongue over first one nipple, then the other.

“Holy frak. That’s, unh, Lee.” Her fingers dug into his shoulders, legs wrapped tightly around his waist, as she struggled to help support herself. “Just frak me, already.”

He laughed, a guttural whoosh of breath across her breast, and let her slowly judder down the wall until his cock was nudging against her entrance. He held her there a moment, his arms just starting to shake a bit under her weight.

“Gods. Dammit. Lee,” she ground out through clenched teeth. Her heels dug into his lower back as she tried to pull him in, nails biting the skin of his upper arms.

Then, just as suddenly as he’d stopped, he slammed home, gripping her hips tightly and rocking her against him. He set a frenetic pace, pounding into her, hands squeezing, slipping, struggling to hold her up.

With each thrust, she angled her hips to meet him, trying to take him deeper and deeper still. She groaned in frustration, the jostling for position keeping his hands occupied and his mouth too far away. “Hold. Still. A minute.” She locked her ankles behind his back, trying to hold him steady, and dragged his mouth to hers for a passionate kiss. Her hips ground against him, her orgasm building slowly until he slid both hands up to her breasts and rolled both nipples between fingers and thumbs. A couple of quick revolutions of her hips and she was breaking around him, teeth pressed to his shoulder to keep from crying out her release.

Before Kara had even come down from her climax, Lee began slamming into her again, his own orgasm coiling deep in his balls at the sensation of her clenching around him. A few quick strokes and he joined her, pressing her back hard into the wall. He stayed there a few beats, clutching her to him against the bulkhead, then let her down slowly, avoiding eye contact.

Lee turned away, pulling apart the pile of pants and pushing hers toward her. “We should…”

“Yeah, we should…” Tugging her pants up and her bra and tanks down, Kara sat heavily, focusing on her boots rather than the man in front of her. She took a deep breath and huffed it out. “Our timing absolutely sucks.”

Lee smiled sadly over at her, his fingers working quickly over the buttons of his shirt. “It always does. Now, let’s go take back this ship,” he said more confidently than he felt. As he reached past her to pull open the hatch, he kissed her hard on the mouth, a promise for another day.


End file.
